Ginny Joins The Adventure
by kaittybee
Summary: What if Ginny was with the trio throughout the events of Deathly Hallows? Love, lust, even a bit of a "lime" in later chapters! Enjoy! Rated T for language, and for the lime. lime- almost a lemon, but not descriptive
1. A brilliant birthday present

**[A/N] This starts AFTER the first chapter of Deathly Hallows, so... yeah, read ON!**

**OHMIGAD it never ends! yes, i know that one scene that is at that one part is a lot like the book, but it changes a bit... i swear!**

**SORRY, this keeps going on! Im skipping a LOT of random stuff in the next chapter, because its all meaningless drabble. ONWARDS!**

**Oh, and the next chapter is (as is expected with me) in Ginny's point of view, so on, so forth, blah blah blah.**

**Edit: yeah, i changed the format a bit... i hope that this is what people were talking about when they said to change the paragraph when a new person speaks, so... yeah, i'd really appreciate it if people could tell me if its better or not =]**

**EDIT 08/04/2010: SO! I'm continuing the story, but first... I am making some changes. I'm unhappy with it and with how I wrote it, so Im going to try to make it better. Mostly the format (teehee), but the events too (somewhat). I pormise the changes wont be too dramatic, but I hope they make it better, and make you guys like the story more. Thanks :D **

**OH, by the way, you'll see what I mean when you read the story, but I changed the watch thing because I thought it would mean even more to Harry if it was meant for him.**

**Oh, and I'd still tap Ginny.**

_**Ginny: What does tap mean?**_

_**Me: OH, uh... Um... You know, like, poke, or uh... um... OH LOOK, Redvines just started playing on the radio. What were we talking about?**_

_**Some Random Dude: SEX.**_

_**Ginny: WHAT? Tap means SEX?**_

_**Me: ON WITH THE (new and improved) STORY!**_

**

* * *

**

Harry woke up in the morning with a feeling of intense guilt. The feeling wasn't because of Moody's death... It was because he STILL could not stop thinking about Ginny. He had over-stepped the boundary between 'just friends' and 'something more' last night by holding her hand. Ron would KILL him... If he found out...

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Ron said as he woke up, rubbing his eyes. "Here, open my present now. It's not for my mother's eyes."

Harry thanked him as he threw the gift over. Harry opened it, and he realized it was a book. "A book? Isn't that a bit of a departure from tradition?" They _never _gave each other books. That was Hermione's job.

"It's pure gold, mate." Ron replied. "Fred and George gave me a copy. If I'd had this during sixth year, I would've known how to ditch Lavender and get going with... Well, never mind. Let's get dressed."

"Okay. Well, er, thanks." They got dressed and went downstairs.

"Oh, hello dears!" Said Mrs. Weasley as she spotted them walking in to the kitchen. "Happy Birthday, Harry." She smiled.

Harry said "Thanks Mrs. Weasley." as Ron said "Mornin' mum."

Harry looked over and spotted a small pile of presents on the table. He sat down.

"The top one is from us, love." Said Mrs. Weasley. Harry saw a small package, and grabbed it. When he took off the wrapping paper (which, by the way, had a Quidditch theme), he saw that it was a watch.

"Wow, thanks Mrs. Weasley!" He said. The watch was not like normal Muggle watches. Instead of hands, small stars were moving around.

"We were going to give you my brother Fabian's watch, but then Arthur had quite an idea." She said.

"What kind of idea?"

"We went to Gringotts, and asked to retrieve something for you from your parents' vault. It was your father's watch, and his father's before that, and so on. It belongs in your family, Harry. I hope you like it."

Harry was speechless. Without a word, since he could even speak anyway, he got up, and gave Mrs. Weasley a tight hug. He put all his feelings into his embrace, hoping she knew how much this meant to him. She patted his head, and let go. She looked like she understood.

Hermione walked in, clutching a gift. "Sorry, I forgot to put this in the pile. Oh, Harry, you're already down here, good! Happy Birthday! Open mine next."

"Er, hi, thanks, and okay." Harry said, a little overwhelmed by the speed at which she had just spoken. He took the gift and opened it. "A new sneakoscope! Thanks, Hermione!" He gave her a one- armed hug.

"It's nothing." She said, smiling. She turned to Ron, a knowing look in her eyes. "And what did you get him, Ron?"

"Er, I uh,-" Ron was cut off as Ginny came downstairs. Harry looked at her. She smiled, causing him to blush. Mrs. Weasley (unnoticed by Harry and Ginny) Looked at Harry. Something in the back of her mind clicked, saying that there was an obvious reason why he blushed, but she ignored it. She began washing dishes.

"Harry," Asked Ginny nervously, "Can you come upstairs for a moment?" Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrow, curious as to why her daughter wanted Harry alone.

"Don't be silly, dear. If you got Harry a gift, you can give it to him in front of all of us." Mrs. Weasley said as she rinsed the pan she'd been scrubbing.

"No, it's all right Mrs. Weasley, I'll go." Harry said. He turned to Ginny. "Lead the way." She left the kitchen, and Harry followed nervously.

Ginny's room was small, but bright. She had a few posters of her favorite Wizarding band, the Weird Sisters, and a poster of the all- female Quidditch team, the HolyHead Harpies. Ginny walked to the door and tapped it with her wand. Harry heard the lock click. He was now more nervous than ever. Ginny turned around, a determined look on her face.

"Harry," She said with a smirk. "I didn't want anyone to interrupt. My present, like Ron's, isn't exactly for anyone else's eyes." Harry almost questioned how she had known about the book, but stopped himself just in time. It was Ginny Weasley, did he really need an explanation? Ginny took a step towards him. They were only 3 feet apart.

The temptation to hold her was killing Harry.

"So," he said, trying to distract himself from his previous thought. "Er, what did you get me?"

Ginny laughed, her eyes lighting up when he said this. She took another step forward. He had to admit, she was good, although if she was trying to be nonchalant, it wasn't working. They were only maybe a foot and a half apart now.

"Really, Harry," She said "Unlike my brother, I didn't need to buy you anything."

Harry was confused, and was showing it. He took his chances, allowing himself to semi-step towards her. At barely a foot away, Harry could see Ginny's features perfectly. Her beautiful brown eyes, and creamy pale skin dotted with freckles, and her flaming red hair that he had always loved. Ginny grinned at him mischievously, and then he understood.

"I can't risk you falling for anyone else, can I?" She said as she closed the space between them, and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She confidently grabbed his hair and pulled his lips down to her own. Harry deepened the kiss, and slowly moved his hand up her waist, pulling up her shirt a bit.

They broke apart as the door burst open (they didn't hear anybody unlock it) and Ron came through, a very murderous look on his face. Hermione panted as she ran in behind him.

"Ron!" She said.

"What the bloody hell is going on up here?" Ron said to Ginny, ignoring Hermione.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron." Ginny said calmly, although Harry could tell that she was angry at Ron for ruing the 'present.'

Ron shot her a death glare, then turned to Harry.

Harry looked at them, mortified. Here were his best friend and the love of his life, who also happened to be his best friend's little sister, arguing about him. He hoped Ron didn't want him to take sides, because he wasn't sure that Ron would like that Harry believed love was more important than friendship.

"Harry." Ron began. "I want to talk to you. Please come downstairs."

Harry looked back at Ginny apologetically. She nodded, and he followed Ron down the stairs, through the kitchen (passing a confused looking Mrs. Weasley), and outside. Hermione stayed behind.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that." Ginny said to one of her best friends in the world.

"Ginny, it doesn't matter. That was the best gift you could ever have given to Harry, despite the fact..."

"Despite the fact that you guys are basically leaving after the wedding, and we may never see each other again, so he broke up with me last summer so that this wouldn't happen." Finished Ginny.

"Exactly." Hermione said sadly.

**[A/N] hope you guys like the changes! R&R FOR COOKIES AND/OR SORBET! BYE LAVS!**


	2. Ron and Harry's Agreement

**A/N: Hello readers! After the reviews, at least I kow that you're there! I would say onward, but first I must say: I'm doing basically the rest of the story (starting in the next chapter) in Ginny's POV. You may ask why. Because I bloody LOVE her is why! xD If she wasn't with Harry Potter, I'd marry her! Just so I could see her every day! Yes, that sounds very weird, but honestly, I don't give a rat's arse what people make of that! GINNY, I LOVE YOU!**

**Edit 08/04/2010: So, yet another chapter I'm updating/ making WAY better. Enjoy!**

_**Ginny: Oh Kaittybee, stop using british remarks, you're CANADIAN for heaven's sake! *rolls eyes***_

_**Me: Yeah, but I'm British at heart!**_

_**Ginny: *re-reads authors note* WAIT, you'd marry me? *looks horrified***_

_**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"What the hell were you thinking?" Ron said, suddenly turning to face Harry, almost causing Harry to walk in to him.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"If you keep messing her around like that-"

"I'm not messing her around!" Harry said a bit loudly, suddenly incredibly angry. Neither of them noticed Mrs. Weasley opening the window to hear them.

"Yes you _are, _Harry!" Ron said, now speaking as loud as Harry. "She was really cut up when you ended it-"

"So was I! But what could I do? It was either end it, or stay with her and risk her life more than before! Voldemort almost killed her in our second year and _that _was just because she was my best friend's little sister! Imagine what he would do to her if he found out my feelings for her _now_! They're one of the only things I've managed to keep him from finding out!"

"Well if you're trying to protect her then what was that upstairs?" Ron started yelling by then end of the question.

Harry took a deep breath. He knew his temper would get the best of him if he didn't try to control it now. He took another breath before answering Ron. "Ron," He began, trying very hard to control the tone of his voice. He was at least managing a nice volume instead of yelling back. "What if I never see her again? She was just trying to see if I still cared. Why can't you understand that? And I do, Ron. I really do still care about her."

Ron calmed down, and thought about that. "Fine," He said, now speaking normally again. "If you care that much about her, you'll stay away from her."

Harry made to argue that, but instead decided to humor him. "Fine. Now can we go back inside?"

Ron left without a word as Harry sighed in defeat. Mrs. Weasley hurriedly closed the window, all the while thinking about what she'd just overheard.

**[A/N] Yes, I know it's a short chapter, but:**

**A) I wanted to get the feel for writing dialogue the way people have been telling me to**

**B) I want the wedding to have it's own chapter**

**Yes, my reasoning semi-sucks, but it also makes sense. Anyways... R&R FOR COOKIES AND/OR SORBET! BYE LAVS!**


	3. Accidental carry on item

**A/N: Dear readers, I KNOW you're there now! I have had SO MANY reviews telling me to get a move on and finish this chapter! And I got about 2 or 3 of them within 10 minutes! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Readers, whoever, WHEREVER you are, this chapter is for YOU! Also, even though I said that this chapter is about the wedding, it's more about Harry and Ginny during and after the wedding. Gotta build up to the action, y'know? :P ONWARDS!**

**Edit 08/04/2010: So, once again, another chapter I'm turning from golden dust in to golden coins =] I made that up myself :D**

**ANYWAYS, I'm changing a lot in this chapter, BUT... I promise that:**

**1. It'll still be in Ginny's POV**

**2. The wonderful cliffhanger ending will remain. Enjoy!**

**_Ginny: Why did you toture your poor, sweet, innocent readers by leaving that cliffhanger there for so long?_**

**_Me: Well, I uh, I um... I sorta gave up on the story..._**

**_Ginny: Why? It's about ME!_**

**_Me: I know, I know, I'm sorry! At least I'm continuing it NOW!_**

**_Ginny: Touché..._**

**_

* * *

_**

As intent as I was on speaking to Harry, I couldn't because I had to get ready for the wedding.

"Stupid Wedding." I said, sighing.

Walking down the aisle was my favorite part, however. Though I hadn't been enthusiastic about being a bridesmaid, I was happy to see that Harry (In his disguise of a red-haired boy from the near village) had eyes only for me. Everybody else was looking at Fleur in her beautiful dress. I winked at Harry as I walked by him, and he blushed and looked away guiltily, as if he shouldn't be caught looking at me. Satisfied, I continued on to the altar with a smirk.

I barely heard the vows being exchanged, though. I was busy thinking about the guilty look Harry had had. What did Ron say to him? Suddenly I heard applause, and looked over just in time to see Bill kiss Fleur passionately. Gabrielle and I, joined by a few other women, all grouped together behind her to try and catch her flowers. I was scolding myself for not paying attention during the wedding, and it wasn't until I heard groans all around me that I looked down. I had caught the flowers, and didn't even realize! I automatically looked up, and caught Harry's eye. He winked, but looked away quickly, and it was my turn to blush as I realized why. But I could never expect that of him... He himself said... oh well.

I was a... well, I guess you could say 'hot commodity' at the reception. I was being asked for a dance everywhere I turned. At one point, Victor Krum came up to me and asked me to dance. Suddenly, Harry was there, with a jealous expression.

"Sorry Victor," He said, OBVIOUSLY annoyed. "But she's agreed to dance with me. Why don't you dance with Luna?" He pointed toward my other best friend in the world, Luna Lovegood.

Krum walked away, muttering about how all the good looking girls were either taken, or had over-protective family.

"What was that about?" I asked, my tone sharper than I had intended.

"I-I didn't like that he wanted dance with you. You should've seen the way he looked at you."

I mock gasped and said "Harry! You wouldn't happen to have been JEALOUS, would you?"

Harry went a deep red and tried to change the subject. "If I didn't tell him I was stopping Krum from dancing with you, Ron would be carrying through with _murdering _me right now..." He looked over where Ron was standing. Ron was glaring.

"WERE you jealous?" I asked in a more serious tone, ignoring his failed attempt at avoiding my question.

"Maybe just a little... I don't like it, seeing you dancing with all those people, and not with me."

"You could've come earlier-"

"Voldemort would've had to dig me up from my grave to kill me because Ron would've already done the job. Plus, I didn't want to interrupt."

"You didn't mind interrupting when Victor asked me to dance."

"Didn't I just explain that?"

I put my head on his shoulder and we continued to dance.

Ron suddenly came towards us, An angry look on his face. "That's quite enough." He said.

"We're just dancing, Ron." I said icily.

"Well now you're not. Come on Harry."

Harry looked back and forth between Ron and I. His mouth was open a bit, as if he was deciding who to choose.

"Ronald. Bilius. Weasley." I began, practically _hearing_ Harry internally cheer because I saved him from choosing. I glared at Ron as I semi- let go of Harry, putting my left arm on my hip and giving him the look I learned from my mother. It was her trademark 'Don't mess with me because I'm not only angry, but powerful enough to curse your buttocks off, and prevent you from ever having children one day' look. Ron shrunk away in fear; He knew that I had the same fiery temper as my mother.

"Y-yes?" He said, terrified. Haha, not so tough now, are we?

"How dare you e-" I didn't get to finish.

Suddenly, we saw a bright light , a patronus had entered the yard. We heard Kingsley's deep, calming voice coming from it. "Minister for Magic is dead, Voldemort is now in control of the Ministry. They are coming."

It took a few seconds for everyone to realize what they had just been told. I grabbed Harry's hand as the screams began. People were disapparating everywhere we looked. Hermione came out of nowhere, screaming frantically, her purse swinging around on her arm and making loud banging noises. She grabbed Harry and Ron and disapparated.

We all got up. We were on some muggle street.

"Ow." I said.

Everybody looked up at me in horror, realizing that I had come with them.

"Oh bugger." Said Ron.

Apparently I wasn't meant to go for the ride.

**[A/N] I hope you guys like the changes I made. I miss the argument, but it just didn't fit with the changes I made. If I promise that I'll make up for it with more arguing later in the story, do you guys think you'll be able to forgive me? Okay, I hope so. Anyways... R&R FOR COOKIES AND/OR SORBET! BYE LAVS!**


	4. Ginny's Worries

**[A/N] So, first thing's first... If you havent done it yet, please go back and re- read the first three chapters, as I've re- written them! **

**Now for the fun stuff. This entire chapter is dedicated to TotallyGAGA. She called me an honorary brit, and quite honestly, I can think of no higher honor. If I could go back in time and change anything, I'd make it so I was born somewhere in Britain, because my love for it is almost too much to handle without ever having been there. So thank you TotallyGAGA, and this one's for you.**

**Oh, and I'd still tap Ginny.**

**_Ginny: Honestly, stop saying you want to 'sex' me. It doesn't even make sense._**

**_Me: *sigh* Ginny, tap means 'have sex with,' not just 'sex.'_**

**_Ginny: Bloody hell, you wanna have... You wanna do it... With me? *looks around for someone* I need a restraining order! help..._**

**_Me: Oh quit it, you're insanely brave, talented, powerful,and Ginger. Who wouldn't wanna tap that?_**

**_Ginny: I guess that's true... *Shrugs* Well, on with the story!_**

**_Me: Hey... That's my line..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ow?" I said, a little self- conscious. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all staring at me, wide- eyed with horror. "W- what is it? Is there something on my face?" I tried to ignore the fact that I wasn't supposed to be there with them.

"Oh my god... Ginny... How did you... I mean, how can you be here?" Hermione asked, shocked. "I thought I only grabbed Harry and Ron... I... I'm sorry, I think we have to bring you back!"

"Are you crazy?" Ron and Harry whispered loudly, both staring at her as if she _was _out of her mind.

"Hermione, we can't just bring her back!" Harry said.

"Yeah, I mean, the Burrow is probably crawling with Death Eaters by now!" I said. It took a second, but I realized what I'd just pointed out. I looked at Ron. "Mum and Dad... Bill... D- do you think everybody's all right?" I began to panic a bit.

Harry immediately put his right hand on my shoulder (his other arm was still entwined with mine) as Ron tried to calm me down. "It's fine, Ginny. They'll all be fine. Okay?"

I nodded. I looked at him, and then at Harry. "Guys, I think we're in a Muggle neighborhood. You can't walk around wearing your dress robes!"  
"It's all right, I've got a change of clothes for them righ here." Hermione said, jiggling her purse, making the banging sounds again.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Wha... What?"

She opened her purse, miraculously pulling out two t-shirts and two pairs of jeans, and throwing them at the guys. "It's bigger on the inside." She said as we turned so Harry and Ron could change.

"I see that."

**[A/N] Sorry, I kept it short and sweet, but hey, it's still a new chapter! I really just wanted Ginny's worries to have their own chapter. I hope you guys liked it :) SO,**

**R&R FOR COOKIES AND/OR SORBET! BYE LAVS!**


	5. A Letter to the Readers

**A letter to the readers (also, sorry for being so dramatic, but I'm always this dramatic in real life, so... yeah) [Also let it be known that I hate when people do this, update a story with a letter to their readers, because I get all excited about a new chapter and it turns out there isn't one, so... sorry :P] : **

A few minutes ago, whilst sitting listening to a wonderful band called _Chameleon Circuit, _my phone vibrated. It does that sometimes when I get an email, so I looked, and sure enough, it was telling me I had a new email. What did this email say?

Well, it said:

**[FF Review Alert] Story: Ginny Joins The Adventure**

So I took a look, because I've actually been getting quite a few reviews on this story lately. And what did it say?

Well...

**kaittybee,**

**A new review/comment has been submitted to your story.**

**Story: Ginny Joins The Adventure**  
**Chapter: 4. Ginny's Worries**

**From: alwaysuptonogood**

I read on, curious as to what this person had to say about my story.

And it said...

_Please don't say that this story is abandoned! I love it so much, even if_  
_there have only been four chapters. So please, please, please update and make_  
_my life! :P_

_3_

_(In case you didn't get it...I LOVE THIS STORY TO THE EXTREME). :) x_

**So, I say to alwaysuptonogood...**

I was ready to give up on this story and never look back at it. I've tried continuing it before, but never got the inspiration. Now I say...

**"You, alwaysuptonogood, my friend, have inspired me. I now very much would like to continue, so right now, I am going to go get my copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," I jump up, run to my room, go into the shoebox under my bed where I keep it, so that is doesn't get harmed. I grab it, and run back to the computer to type all this, and continue. "and I am going to continue writing this story. And I am dedicating the next chapter to you, alwaysuptonogood, and I'm very likely going to write a novel-length authors not about how you inspired me, because that's just what I do. Thank you, alwaysuptonogood, for doing that."**

So you can all expect a new chapter of this story incredibly soon, because I'm going to start writing it as soon as I'm done this!

Thakns for your patience, and don't forget to follow me on twitter (my username there is also kaittybee) for updates on stories, to contact me if you have any questions, or just cause! Thanks guys, so much, for waiting this long! :)


	6. God That's Revolting

**[A/N] So like I said, I was inspired to continue this by alwaysuptonogood. I don't really even know how this person inspired me, I was just so touched by what they said in their review, and immediately felt that I had to write more. I said I'd write a novel about it, but I'm sure you all just wanna get to the story. First, however, I'd like to say a few things;**

**1. I felt the need to tell you all that page 99 in my copy of Deathly Hallows has been read so many times, that I need to tape it or it'll soon fall out.**

**2. There are a lot of places in this chapter/ overall story where I take things directly from the book, so yeah, quick... *shudders* ... disclaimer... I hate these things... I don't own anything except the idea of Ginny going along with them... so yeah, everything is Joanne's... There, I did it, now it's not happening again.**

**3. Don't expect updates very often, as I'm in a musical, and we have nightly rehearsals and open this week. Talk about stressful, I've not been getting much sleep. **

**So now that I've got that out of the way, here is chapter 5, dedicated to alwaysuptonogood, for being an inspiration :)**

_**Ginny: Funny how things like that happen, isn't it?**_

_**Me: Yeah. But hey, at least I finished my other story.**_

_**Ginny: Oh, what's that about?**_

_**Me: Me being in love with your son. It's a pretty good story. It's called 'It feels like it happened before.' Thing is, I had to end it because I became friends with the guys who plays him in the last movie... it was all awkward and stuff...**_

_**Ginny: It's about saywhat now?**_

_**Me: ON WITH THE STORY.**_

* * *

After the guys got changed, we walked out of the alley we were in and onto the main street.

"Where are we?" I asked no one in particular.

"Tottenham Court Road." Hermione replied. "Let's keep going."

A minute or so of silence passed.

"Just as a matter of interest, why Tottenham Court Road?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I've no idea, it just popped into my head, but I'm sure we're safer out in the muggle world, it's not where they'll expect us to be."

"True," said Ron, looking around. "but don't you feel a bit- exposed?"

"Where else is there?" Hermione asked. We both cringed as some men across the street wolf whistled at us. We were both still wearing our dresses from the wedding.

"Besides," I added, ignoring the whistling. "We can hardly book rooms at the Leaky Cauldron, can we? And Grimmauld Place is out if Snape can get in there..."

"I suppose we could try my parents' house, though I think there's a chance they might check there... Oh, I wish they'd shut up!" Hermione said angrily.

"All right, ladies?" The drunkest of the men on the other sidewalk was yelling. "Fancy a drink? Ditch them lads and come have a pint!"

"Let's sit down somewhere," Hermione and I said as we looked at Ron, who was about to yell back.

"Look, this will do." Hermione said, dragging him along.

It was a small and shabby all-night cafe. A light layer of grease lay on all the formica-topped tables, but it was at least empty. Harry slipped into a booth first and Ron sat next to him opposite Hermione and I. Hermione had her back to the entrance and did not like it; she glanced over her shoulder so frequently she appeared to have a twitch. Harry looked uncomfortable, as if he'd preferred walking.

After a minute or two, Ron said "You know, we're not far from the Leaky Cauldron here, it's only in Charing Cross-"

"Ron, we can't!" Hermione said at once.

"Not to stay there," I said to her, taking my brother's side. I too wanted to go. We just want to find out what's going on!"

"We know what's going on! Voldemort's taken over the ministry, what else do we need to know?"

"Well I, for one, would like to know if my family is all right!" I said a little loudly. The waitress gave us a curious look as she walked over, chewing her gum loudly.

"What can I get you?" She said in a high-pitched, bored voice.

"Four cappuccinos, please." Hermione said. The waitress rolled her eyes as she wrote down our order, and walked away.

"Harry, get under the cloak!" Ron whispered, his eyes wide. Harry did as he said, just in time, as two burly workmen walked in to the cafe and squeezed into the next booth.

"Ron, they're just muggles, why does Harry need to go under the cloak?" I whispered.

"I dunno, I guess I've got a feeling... Never mind, but stay under the cloak!" He added.

Hermione looked nervous. "I think we should find a quiet place to disapparate, and head for the countryside. Once we're there, we can try to send a message to the Order."

"Can you do that talking Patronus thing, then?" I asked as the waitress came back with our drinks. She looked confused, as Harry was no longer there, but rolled her eyes as she gave us our drinks, and walked away.

"I've been practicing, and I think so."

"Well as long as it doesn't get them into trouble, though they might've been arrested already. God, that's revolting." Ron added a bit loudly, after taking a sip of his cappuccino. The waitress heard, and gave him a dirty look. She walked to the table where the workmen sat, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the huge blonde one wave her away.

"We should leave," I whispered nervously. "None of us really want to drink this... stuff... Do you have muggle money to pay with, Hermione?"

"Yes, I've taken out all my savings. I bet all the change is at the bottom." She reached for her beaded bag.

Suddenly, Ron got up, pulling out his wand. There was a sound of people getting up in the next booth as Harry, still invisible, yelled "_Stupify!_"

We'd been found.

* * *

**[A/N] So, I hope you all liked it, and I hope to update as soon as possible :) Just review to remind me ;)**

**Haha, so R&R FOR COOKIES AND/ OR SORBET! BYE LAVS!**


End file.
